Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-4x^{4}+2x) + (x^{3}+4x ) + (-2x^{4}-7x^{3} ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4x^{4}+2x + x^{3}+4x - 2x^{4}-7x^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 x^4} + {2 x} + \color{#DF0030}{ x^3} + {4 x} - {2 x^4} - \color{#DF0030}{7 x^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -4 -2 ) x^4} + \color{#DF0030}{ x^3} + { x} $ Add the coefficients. $-6x^{4}-6x^{3}+6x$